Condemned Innocents
by deadlady45
Summary: The Story of Claudia. Her challenges of going through high school, love and a overly sex crazed history teacher who wants to kill her. How will she manage this one? Find out in the chapters of CONDEMNED INNOCENCE! *insert cheesy dramatic music here*
1. Sexy Teachers and Obnoxious Kids

HELLO EVERYONE! This is my First story up on , I am thinking about bringing some of my stories that i posted on quizilla here seeing as how I haven't gotten any readers there. Well I'm Happy to announce that this story is dedicated to my son Odin and my husband Kyle. YOU GUYS ARE MY WORLD!

Rate and review please let me know how I'm doing and suggestions. I hope to get these out asap but writing a story with a new born is increasingly difficult. That and I wrote the first 3 chapters of this story my senior year of high school . ENJOY!

I own all my own characters!

* * *

Walking down the hallway I see the people talking to each other happily enjoying being back at school for our senior year. This will be my 16th senior year of high school; (If you haven't guessed that I'm not normal you would be correct.)my name is Claudia Marie Tsukino and I moved to this dreary little place trying to find others of my kind. My blonde hair goes down to my waist even when it's in my pigtails. From the people I have dated earlier in my year's said "I'm a walking porcelain doll". I am only 18 years old but hey, I have been 18 for the better part of two centuries, like I said im not normal at all, and my piercing cerulean eyes stand out from my flawless porcelain skin. Walking through the halls like a graceful cat, my disposition was happy yet mysterious. Walking in 5 inch stilettos made me look much taller and more graceful then when I wore ballet flats. My skirt was black and flowed like water from my hips; the cami I wore trapped the top of my skirt and showed my curves flawlessly, my breasts were exposed at the top giving me a sexual yet innocent look from my purple cami.

I was the only one of my kind at this pathetic school listening to my IPod I carry with me at all times to find a way to pass eternity faster. Lets switch to my education for a second, this is my 16th time being a senior in high school yet I have a doctorate in Psychology, English, Japanese, German, Medical Studies, Education and History. I have been to almost every country some of them I have been too many times, I even when to school in some of them. To these teachers I was the smartest girl in school yet; I did not compete in fear of being recognized by someone I knew from my past. Although, most of the people I have come close to have already died long ago. Even my sire was killed by a hunter. The songs of My Chemical Romance took me away from where I was walking and into my mind somewhere I never wanted to be but had no choice in the matter. I walked into the class and to the back row of seats and sitting down in a wooden desk before my vision went black and a memory took its place.

_Watching my sire, my love in front of me trying to protect me from the death that could be pushed upon me I listened to the hunter speak. "You damned demons go back to the hell from which you came." My sire growls at him "We are not like the others of our kind we are vegetarians and not the monsters you think we are". My sire tried to explain to the hunter. "minun rakkauteni" (my love) I say to him in my old mortal language. Suddenly the hunter shot his stake through my master, my lovers, heart. "NO!" I scream as he turns into dust I hear him speak softly "mina rakastan sinua" (I love you). My body starts to shake and red tears fall from my eyes as he turns to dust the stake pierces my shoulder slightly leaving a scar that will forever be with me. My eyes instantly turn black and I ran at the hunter with incredible speed and shoved my hand into his chest. I could feel his ribs breaking, the muscle and tissue tearing apart, and, the skin buckling under the force of my hand as it goes through his chest. I grab his heart in my skinny hands as I hear him choke but feel nothing, I only laugh in hate for the man who killed my love. I look at him and bring him closer to me as he starts to scream "you broke my heart now I'll crush yours" I continue to squeeze until my fingers clenched into a fist and his heart burst in my hand. _

_I look at my arm and shake his thick hands from my arm only to see claw marks that were now a light pink color from him clawing at me in attempts to save his life. The man now hangs dead from my appendage; I shove his dead corpse off of my red stained arm and watch his lifeless body fall to the ground. The first time I ever killed a human was out of hatred and sadness for my now lost love. _

_Going over to my beloved sire, I take the locket that I had given him years ago that was now lying in a pile of his ashes, I open the locket finding a small bag in it, (still crying my blood tears) I pick some of his ashes up and put them gently in the bag and shut the locket before the wind blows the rest of him away, until the day I can be reunited with him. _That was the first time I ever cried as a vampire and it would be the last.

The bell rang signifying that class had started and everyone got into their seats. English class was one of my favorites; it brought me to a different world and culture with each story. Last I heard the teacher who was teaching the class got fired last year for beating a kid up, who knew a skinny, and lanky woman could beat up a football player! Staring at the front board the door opens and in walks a man who looked to be in his late 20s early 30s. As He walked farther into the classroom I got a better look at his features. Long brownish black hair hung from his head in little combed out coils making it look wavy with red highlights that were rarely seen unless it hit the lights just right. His eyes were brown and had orange speckles within the iris's it gave him a look of great passion and that held a kindness that could melt even my cold heart.

He wasn't wearing formal attire like all the other teachers at our school instead he wore a blue button up shirt that had a white wife-beater under it. The wife-beater clung to his upper body perfectly showing that he was muscular and had a well toned body but not like the disgusting muscle building guys you see in magazines these days. I looked around the room to see girls drooling and boys scowling at the man standing at the green chalkboard. I will admit that he was well toned and had a nice tan to him and well he just looked all over cute but I was not about to start going about drooling over him.

I opened the barrier over my mind and allowed myself to hear everyone else's thoughts about the casual looking man in the front of the room. 'I might start failing this class just to spend after school with him' one of the girls thought 'I wish my boyfriend looked more like him' another thought came. Soon there were so many thoughts of disgusting fantasies and hatred towards the new teacher floating into my head I was forced put the barrier back up. I reached into my bag and took out 2 Advil sticking them on my tongue before taking a sip of my water to help the Advil down before paying attention once more to the man in the front.

He now had a clip board in his hand and started roll call for the first day of school. "Sara Akina" he calls out looking for a hand or for her to respond, "Here" she called back as she raised her hand to signify where she was. I started to tone him out, just waiting for my turned to be called, I occasionally picked up on some of the names he said then I heard him say my name. "Claudia Tsukino" he says for once someone got my name right and yet in the back of my mind I wanted him to say my name again. "Here" I say raising my hand up with the elegance I have always carried with me. The kids stare at me blackly as if in wonder, figures no one noticed I was even in the room not to my surprise. This honestly never bothered me though, I have been alone for the past 150 some years so being ignored and not noticed ever, never bothered me in fact it made me happy.

He smiled at me anyway then I smiled back as he continued down the list from there I zoned out until he was finished listing off people in the class. Finally after setting the clipboard down as he begins class. He turns to the green chalkboard in front of us and starts writing "I am Dimitri Petrov" he writes his name on the board "you may call me Mr. Petrov" he says looking at us then I noticed it 'oh Nyx he has a Russian accent' my mouth dropped slightly. 'How come I didn't realize this before, I should have noticed it' I thought to myself then I raised my hand. He looks straight at me and gives me another smile "Yes…Claudia was it" I nod softly at his attempts to recall my name "Yes Sir" I say as I stand up (a little habit I picked up when I went to school in Japan) "I was wondering, just how long you have been away from Russia…If it's not to bold of me to ask" I finish still staring at him our eyes lock and I finally get a good look at his eyes. He smiles again chuckling softly, "So you noticed my accent, good job…Let me see I was born in Russia in a small city just outside of Moscow" he puts a finger to his chin "I left Russia when I was 18" He smiles at me once more before he looks away and breaks our eye contact. It took me a while before I came back to earth and sat back down in my seat.

"That was a good guess. Now, if there are no more quest-"A girl with unnaturally blonde hair raised her hand, I think her name was Anna but I wasn't entirely sure I had my facts right. Well, I knew for sure she was a snotty hateful bitch anyway so I paid no mind to get to know her. Sometime I wonder to myself what her blood would taste like. Shrugging off the thought I looked back at the girl Anna who was now standing. I paid more attention for I wanted to hear what her tiny mortal brain would come up with. "How old are you and are you dating anyone?" I silently sweat dropped 'how much creepier and dumb can she be" shaking my head silently I chuckle then I felt someone's gaze on me looking up I see Dimitri looking at me smiling 'oh wow he has a gorgeu- no his smile is not gorgeous there is nothing special about him' After yelling at my emotions I see him looking at the dumb blond bimbo. Finally he speaks again in his beautifully sounding accented voice. (Sorry I have a thing for Russian accents) Remind me to hit myself later for that… "I am 26 years old and no I have no one that special yet and I don't think there will be for a while."I heard twinges of hurt and pain in his voice it made me want to rip out that high pitched squeaky voice of hers and watch her bleed out onto the lovely off-white tile staining it red forever in the classroom. Then I stopped for a second 'Oh for the love of Nyx this is going to stop now…I refuse to be hurt again' I lay my head on my folded arms on the desk suddenly feeling incredibly alone.

How I despised these mortal feelings, they barged into my eternity and ruined things for me. Sighing I sit back up and see he has begun the lesson as people were handing books to everyone. I looked at the book now on my desk the orangish pink color of the cover to one of my favorite Shakespeare plays…_Romeo &Juliet._ I gasp in surprise and smile happily at the first assignment of the year and I open the book to read the first pages of the magnificent book. As I get lost in Romeo's words about his lost love with his kinsman I hear someone say my name in the most beautiful accent. Suddenly I realize where I have heard that voice and my mind snaps back to reality to see Dimitri's face in the nook of my neck over looking me reading "wow Claudia" he says not loud enough to hurt my ear but loud enough for everyone else to hear. I was startled and vanished from my seat over to the window sill hiding as close to the corner of the window as I could. No one noticed thankfully they were all to interest on what amazed the new teacher. Many of the girls took note of this so they could try the same trick to get his attention off of me and onto them. Before he could ask me any questions the bell rang and I was out the door with all my stuff.

* * *

Thanks For reading guys! Remember to Please Rate and Review! If you don't I'll just keep writing anyway cus I love what I do.

3 Allison


	2. Innocent Lunches And History Class

Here is Chapter 2 My son is currently very sick...how lame so I'm staying up all night to watch him while my husband sleeps with the dog. haha I made a funny. Anyway I am going to snuggle up to our Pit-bull and continue to type this thing up so you guys can read it! GO RESCUE A PIT-BULL...they aren't bad at all. This Chapter is Dedicated to Pups our Pit bull and Odin my son...who I hope gets better soon!

I OWN ALL MY CHARACTERS! (c)

* * *

Running was something that came incredibly easy to me seeing as how i could run at full speed by someone and they would think there was just a breeze of air from an open door. I ran as fast as I could to my next class wanting to get away from the first person I thought could see right through me and to my soul in 2 centuries. Thankfully, no one noticed me while I was running, hell they didn't even realize I was there when I was at a full stop checking on my shoes to make sure I didn't sand down the heel while running. Finally reaching the classroom and knowing "he" was not going to be here, I prepared myself for the next few classes.

The next three classes I had went by incredibly fast for me I knew I didn't have to pay attention to get what the teachers were trying to teach me. After those classes there was lunch, it was one of my favorite times of the day. I could crawl up in the beautiful willow trees on the school yard, one of the few places I could find peace in myself. When I sat there I could have a blood packet while being hidden by the layers of small leaves and branches. I could listen to the only thing that kept me sane without it getting taken away by one of the teachers that walked around the school yard during lunch. Sanity was not an issue for me I knew I was an evil monster, not capable of love anymore. To which is why I am still alone, I felt no need to fill the void that the hunter blew into my undead heart. It was just a painful reminder of why I hated humans yet, I could not for the undead life of me figure out why I live amongst them.

Sighing once more I take a blood packet from my purse and unzipped the plastic bag that was protecting the contents from spilling all over my bag. I bite into the bag poking a hole in the top; I sucked the whole bag down like it was a juice box for a child. That's all these blood packets were to me, a small juice box to get me as though the day until I could hunt. A Child… suddenly, my vision started to fade but I struggle to remain in the current plain of my existence, somehow managing to stay away from the darkness that would consume my consciousness and drag me down into my memories if I were not careful. It was somewhere I cared not to be at this current point in time.

Sighing, I hear someone approaching the tree I was so cautiously hiding in, I looked through the leaves and moved some branches aside to get a better view of who was interrupting my time to be alone and at peace.

I could see one person who could kill my lunch and make me wish I was invisible, 'Great Dimitri would have lunch duty.' Sitting back against the base of the tree again he obviously heard the branches as I moved around. He looked up at me, "what are you doing up there?" He asks me as I take an apple out of my pocket and replace it with the empty blood packet. "Eating love, what does it look like?" I take a bite out of my apple, being incredibly cold to him not wishing he would disappear. I have learned over the past 200 years of my immortal existence that being cold to everyone except your sire was a good way to spend eternity. In fewer words No Attachments, this would be better for an immortal anyway. Being pulled from my thoughts as he spoke again, "Umm let me rephrase that…" he pauses as I roll my eyes, I turn sideways crossing my legs as they hang off the branch, placing my elbow on my knee and my chin in the palm of my hand as he tries to restate his question. "Why are you up in the tree?" He asks now, not looking at him still studying all the kids I replay, "This is where I have eaten for the last 3 years, comrade" putting the last word in the best Russian accent I could muster . "Well then would you like company, I bet I could watch all the kids better from there anyway." He thickens his accent "Sure why not, you can come up here if you want love, I'm not stopping you." I simply say to him, leaning against the body of the tree as he climbs up.

He sits on a branch that is thicker and a little higher up than mine. "How come you ran out of my class so fast" He asks me breaking the silence that had come between us. Not looking at him again I spoke once more and simply stated, "I was in a rush to get to my next class" I hear him shudder at the next few words of the next question "How..How did you move so fast when I scared you?" He asks. I laugh loudly but not drawing attention to myself "I did not move very fast, you were just not paying very good attention, comrade." My laughter dies down. "Oh cus I was thinking about it all day, I thought I was going crazy." He chuckles slightly "Do you even know my name Mr. Petrov?" I asked him not looking at him. There was a silence then I stood up and jumped down from the branch to the ground gracefully. I look up at him "Come find me when you know my name…Comrade" I bow then start walking away "Good day, Mr. Petrov" I walk into the school not looking back.

Walking to my locker was quite as always, thanking who ever made IPod's for making them so I had something to keep me company. Escape the Fate was blaring as I walk from my locker to my history class. I hated this class especially because of what most of the books say are lies. Walking from the back office as the bell rings was Mr. Kelner 'Oh how I hate him!' I growl to myself, he would hit on me every time I had his class, which coincidentally was the last 4 years of my high school career. He was a military personal at one point in time yet he retired sometime after the Korean War. Oh well the man is a pervert none the less! Shaking my head I sigh 'this is going to be a very long year.' I thought to myself as he is handing out books. When he gets to my desk he winks at me as I shudder immensely, he puts a book on my desk that has a small folded up piece of paper sticking out of it. 'Oh for the love of Nyx I shouldn't even open this but…Here goes nothing…' Opening the note I see some of the sloppiest handwriting I have ever seen in my immortal existence. Getting over the shitty handwriting I finally reread it to myself the note stated;

Hey Baby

Let's reenact the battle of the bulge after school today. See you after school…

"What!" I say quietly to myself then crumple up the paper seeing as how he already started class as I was sitting here trying to interpret the pathetic attempt at a pick up line. He had started writing about WWII on the board and he looks at me and winks once again. I roll my eyes then he gets a mad look on his face "CLAUDIA!" he yells his plump old face getting incredibly red "what is that in your hand?" he asks me like he doesn't know what it is and he walks up to my desk snatching the note from me "You were writing notes in MY class?" he practically yells at me "What?" I almost scream back in horror restraining myself from killing him right then and there "Detention after school this room for 45 mins." Finally everything clicked in my head and I growl at him. 'This was all a part of some scheme' Oh this pissed me off big time. Growling at him my eyes turning a little black as he puts a pink piece of paper with the same shitty handwriting on my desk, I swear I saw him grinning like an idiot before he put the note on his desk and returned to writing on the board.

As I said before this is going to be one long year…Sighing I stick the detention slip in my pocket and shake my head before laying my head down on my arms trying to find a way to avoid all possible ways of getting detention…again. I lay here until the bell rings for my last class which was a lot better than the class I was just in. Band it was a way to let out my steam without killing anyone, the windows in the room showed that it was raining and for this I smiled.

A lot of people believe that we burst into flame when we go in sunlight or if you are a twilight teeny-bopper you think we sparkle like someone decided to try and kill us with glitter. Well they are both wrong we just get really sick if we are exposed to direct sunlight for too long, hence why I chose to live in a small community that is near the Atlantic Ocean. I love the ocean and would never leave it for anything in this world.

After playing my flute for a whole 55 mins I was somewhat content with this point in my existence until the last bell rang. I shove my Romeo and Juliet book into my blue purse carrying it back to Mr. Kelner's room to serve my detention. Walking in I arrived 3 minuets early and I hid behind the door peaking into the window on the door, I watch him light the note he gave me earlier on fire. 'That asshole he is getting rid of all my evidence' I sigh again sliding down to the floor against the lockers next to the room. 'Damn it this has bad written all over it' Shaking my head I get up and look at the ceiling. "Well here goes nothing. " I say to myself opening the door as he is spraying fabreeze throughout the room. "Why hello Claudia please take a seat" I plop down at the seat he shows me to sit in and I cross my legs upon sitting down "I have something very special planned for you." I roll my eyes as he walks back into his office. Something in me screamed that this situation had bad written all over it…

* * *

Thanks for reading guys, Please review it means a lot to my 3 boys...and myself because my husband watches our son when i type these up...well except tonight because our son is sick. Sad Panda T.T

3 Puppers and Allison


	3. A Fight to Remember

WOOT the 3rd Chapter! AHH welcome back to Condemned Innocents. Tonight our host will be Puppers the Pit bull, he doesn't particularly like this chapter and if you read on you will know why.

I OWN ALL MY CHARACTERS! if you steal my story or my characters i will hunt you down and let pups eat you ^-^ have a nice day (c)

* * *

'I have a feeling that i might have to fight and now im kind of regretting wearing a skirt' I think to myself in the current predicament I was unfortunately in. This day just was not going the way I had wanted it too. Sighing he comes back from out of his office with something behind his back 'oh Nyx please protect me' I pray in my head opening the barrier over my mind and focus into his thoughts. 'I'm going to love having her' Yea this defiantly was not my day. As he walks towards me I back up to the back wall gulping not knowing what he was going to do. Suddenly he throws something at me…I couldn't tell what it was until I was covered in it. "What is this…wait a NET?" I say trying to get out of it but unfortunately luck was not on my side today and I knew this was going to be the longest 45 mins of my life. "Yes, my dear, it's a net and you are now my prisoner of war!" I growl at him as he grabs a rope from behind him and somehow ties my arms and legs together without taking the net off 'I knew I should have switched classes.' I sweat drop, 'great I don't know how much worse my day could get.' As soon as I thought that I instantly knew it was about to get much worse. I tried plotting a way to get out concentrating on what my sire taught me, but it was instantly broken by him grabbing my breasts through my cami. I growl at him trying to continue my thoughts but I couldn't, he moved his hand under my cami and up to the bottom of my bra. His hands were cold like my skin except his felt like razor blades against my skin instead of the soft silky feeling of my own. I shudder at the touch and close my eyes, never in my 200 years of life have I ever felt as violated as I did right now. His fingers sneak closely under my purple bra and he starts to push it up over my left breast. Looking at my soft pink nipples he flicks it with his fingers as I bite my lip tasting my own blood on my tongue. His face slowly moves down to my left breast his face slowly inching closer and closer to my exposed nipple and what felt like forever until the tip of his tongue touched the tip of my nipple. Before he could go any further there was a knock at the door and thank Nyx for the person on the other side.

Looking at the door I gasp 'There might be hope after all' he put my hands up and put the rope over the top of the flag pole and left me to stand there with my arms against my head and my left breast still exposed to the class room and who ever would hopefully come into it. He pulls a thing of duct tape out of his pocket and puts some over my mouth. The knock rings through the empty classroom once more "Hold on I'll be there in a minute" he says into my face. I swear I almost threw up in my mouth because of how bad his breath was so I chose to hold my breath and not breathe until he left. I shook myself around a little as soon as I had the need for air and started to shake myself around as he left me so he could grab the door even though I was trying to get myself uncaught from the flag pole. 'This man had all this planned…uggh asshole." I think to myself. I watch closely as he opens the door but I can't see who it was instead I tried to listen to them talk "can I help you?" Mr. Kelner says to the person outside "Yeah I was wondering if you had any transparencies?" A man in a Russian accent….'wait I know that voice' I think to myself 'its Dimitri's voice!' I started screaming through the duct tape hoping that he would hear me. Mr. Kelner shuts the door and walks into his back room 'I need more noise' I think to myself looking around the room frantically then I realize that I had a bell on my ankle and a bell on my neck. Realizing this I shake my head around making the bell jingle lightly but it wasn't enough to get anyone else's but my attention. I decided on the next best thing and kicked my leg onto the desk as a bang went through the room. Smirking to myself I continued to hit my ankles on the desk not caring that I probably sprained one if not both of my ankles. The classroom door opens and I smile happily as Dimitri walks in I continue to move around and bang on the desk when Mr. Kelner walks out of his back office.

I scream through the tape again and both of them look at me my eyes turned back to its original color and I moved more and more as Dimitri walks up to me, not caring that I had my left breast exposed to both of them. With pleading eyes I beg him to let me go through my restraints. He pulls down my bra and cami, his hands warm against my skin and I blush as he pulls his hands away quickly at first from how cold my skin is. He looks up at me then continues to pull down the rest of my cami as I blush more. He picks up the bottom of my skirt, untying the rope when I get my feet free I jump my hands over the flag cutting the rope with my shoes before crouching down growling at Mr. Kelner. After growling at him and taking all of the tape and rope off I look up at Dimitri and smile. Mr. Kelner gets up and points a stake at me "I know what you are and you killed my great grandfather and now I will get my revenge." I look at him funny for a moment "What are you talking about?" I stand no longer crouched to attack now knowing I could play this off. "You killed my great grandfather even though he was doing his job!" he screams at me. I laugh then look at Dimitri "I don't have time for this…" I say to no one in particular then bow thanks to Dimitri and run out the door in an inhuman speed looking as if I just disappeared.

Running to the office wasn't very far so when I walked up to the door I slowed down to human speed and walked to the lady at the desk "My I help you Claudia?" she asks me nicely "Yes, I would like to change a class please" I tell her. She rolls her chair over to a giant file cabinet and grabs my file from the middle drawer. "And what class would you rather take?" I put a finger to my chin thinking. "Umm can I just take a study hall please?"

* * *

Well while I was writing this our host Puppers fell asleep on my lap and growled in his puppy dreams...thanks Pups! anyway please rate and review so that Puppers can have good puppy dreams tonight instead of growling at the nothingness that is my wall and Christmas tree

3 Allison and a sleeping puppy


End file.
